Mechanical clutches are many and varied, and generally connect and disconnect two mechanical components, such as rotating shafts, one driving and one driven. Clutches fall into two major categories, rotary and linear. Engaging the clutch connects the two mechanical components to rotate (or translate linearly) together. Disengaging the clutch disconnects the two mechanical components, so that that they are free to move independent to one another, or one may move while the other remains stationary. While the two mechanical components may have one degree of freedom, such as rotation about an axis or linear translation, various clutch devices may employ another degree of freedom, e.g., bringing one or more friction plates into contact with a receiving plate or plates. Centrifugal clutches are velocity dependent, and engage at higher rotational speeds of the driving shaft, and disengage at lower rotational speeds of the driving shaft. Torque limiting clutches slip when relative torque between the driving shaft and the driven shaft exceeds a preset amount. Slipper clutches engage positively for a forward rotation direction, but disengage upon experiencing a reverse torque of the driving shaft relative to the driven shaft. Fluid clutches transmit torque from a driving element (e.g., an impeller, in a torque converter) to a driven element (e.g., a turbine, in a torque converter) via a fluid. Lockup clutches lock two mechanical components together at higher velocities. It is within this context that present embodiments arise.